Chapter 29
Szczerze mówiąc, wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjdziesz - mruczy dziewczyna, kiedy podaję jej herbatę. Wzdycham cicho i zajmuję miejsce obok niej na kanapie z parującym napojem. - To chyba oczywiste - wzruszam lekko ramionami. - Nie zostawiłabym cię tam samej. Jesteś moją dziewczyną. - Dziewczyną... - uśmiecha się, przejeżdżając czule dłonią po moim policzku. - Zawsze wymawiasz to takim tonem, że aż ciarki mnie przechodzą - kręcę głową i zerkam na nią uważnie. Jej twarz jest lekko czerwona, ale na szczęście nie ma żadnych siniaków, co mnie cieszy w całej tej sytuacji. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby przeze mnie coś jej się stało. - Jak się czujesz? - pytam, ostrożnie zakładając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. Brunetka odkłada na bok nasze kubki i wtula się wygodnie w mój bok, łapiąc delikatnie moją dłoń. - Teraz zdecydowanie lepiej - uśmiecha się, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po moich knykciach, co jest bardzo przyjemne. Decyduję się ostrożnie zacząć głaskać ją po plecach tak, aby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. - Przy tobie nic mi nie dolega. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinnaś odpocząć - wywracam oczami, składając czuły pocałunek na czole dziewczyny. Ta wtula się we mnie mocniej, bawiąc się palcami mojej dłoni. - Właśnie to robię - szepcze, układając policzek na moim ramieniu tak, że muszę częściowo położyć się na kanapie. Sięgam po koc, aby brunetka mi nie zmarzła i przyciągam ją blisko do siebie. - Masz siniaki na nadgarstkach - zauważa, przejeżdżając po nich opuszkami palców, na co syczę. - Przycisnął mi je do podłogi - mamroczę cicho, obciągając bardziej rękawy bluzy, ale dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu się im przygląda. - Camz, proszę. - Po prostu się martwię - wzdycha, układając podbródek na moim mostku i patrzy mi w oczy. - Ona zrobiła to wszystko specjalnie. Chce cię mieć tylko dla siebie, a ja tak naprawdę byłam przynętą. Wiedziała, że ruszysz za mną, ale nie przewidziała, że taki właśnie będzie finał. Jestem przekonana, że liczyła, iż wreszcie wpadniesz w jej ręce. A ty jak zawsze robisz coś, co mnie porusza i pokazuje, jaką cudowną osobą jesteś, za to ona może sobie o tobie jedynie pomarzyć. - Camz, chyba trochę mnie przeceniasz - kręcę lekko głową, unikając jej spojrzenia. Dziewczyna układa dłoń na moim policzku, przekręcając go w swoją stronę. - Natalie chce się zemścić, że wybrałam ciebie. - Wiem - przyznaje, prostując się. - Kiedy wychodziłam z apteki, to właśnie wpadłam na nią i chyba jej chłopaka. Kłócili się. Powiedział, że to jest jego dziecko i nie pozwoli, aby cię w nie wrobiła. Ona po prostu chciała zemsty. I wtedy mnie zauważyła - brunetka spuszcza wzrok, na co cicho wzdycham i z wolna zaczynam muskać palcami jej kark. - Odeszłam w drugą stronę, ale pojawiła się nagle zza rogu. Gdy próbowałam jej się jakoś wyrwać i myślałam, że zostawiłam ją za sobą, to poczułam mokrą chusteczkę na nosie, a potem była już tylko ciemność. Obudziłam się w tej piwnicy, przywiązana do metalowej rurki. Stała nade mną z tym mężczyzną i oboje naśmiewali się z tego, że nie zdążysz mnie uratować, kiedy on się będzie ze mną zabawiał. - Próbowałam się do ciebie dodzwonić, ale bez skutku - głaszczę ją powoli po plecach, całując lekko w czoło. - Jak już miałam jechać cię szukać, to zadzwoniła właśnie ona. Z twojego telefonu. Szybko ją namierzyłam. Chyba nawet nie pomyślała o tym, że możesz mieć włączoną lokalizację. - Nigdy jej nie wyłączam - uśmiecha się delikatnie. - A przynajmniej po ostatnich wydarzeniach. - Grzeczna dziewczynka - puszczam jej oczko, na co się rumieni i chowa twarz w moją bluzę. Chichoczę cicho, kręcąc lekko głową. - Twoja - przyznaje szeptem, zaciskając palce na materiale bluzy. - Tylko moja - mówię pewnie, całując ją w czoło. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźnia, układając się na mnie wygodnie. Po kilku minutach głaskania jej pleców, odpływa w krainę Morfeusza. Przez jakiś czas po prostu jej się przyglądam, bojąc się poruszyć, żeby się nie obudziła. Jedną ręką sięgam po kubek z herbatą i wypijam szybko zimny już napój. Camila wierci się na mnie niespokojnie, ale zaraz potem wtula się mocniej i nadal śpi. Okrywam ją szczelnie kocem, dając buziaka w czoło i głaszcząc po plecach. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakie szkody wyrządziła petarda, rzucona przez Alex i gdzie może być teraz Natalie. Jeżeli oboje przeżyli to znowu może chcieć się zemścić. Jeśli nie to najprawdopodobniej jej były chłopak zgłosi zaginięcie, niebieskooka będzie miała problemy. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. - Lo - mamrocze cicho brunetka, przekręcając się lekko na bok. Puszcza moją bluzę, a pochrapywanie wydobywa się z jej ust, przez co się uśmiecham. Powoli wyplątuję się z jej objęć, idąc do kuchni. Jak znam życie brązowooka będzie głodna, kiedy się obudzi. Robię na szybko ulubiony bananowy koktajl dziewczyny i zapiekankę makaronową. Do tego szykuję świeżo wyciśnięty sok z pomarańczy i układam talerze oraz sztućce na stole. Kiedy odwracam się do piekarnika, czuję oplatające mnie ramiona w talii. - Obudził mnie ten cudowny zapach - mówi dziewczyna, więc wyłączam zapiekankę i odwracam się w jej stronę. - Hej, kochanie - uśmiecha się i daje mi buziaka w usta. - Cześć, piękna - zatrzymuję ją dłużej przy sobie, nieznacznie pogłębiając pocałunek. Brunetka od razu wsuwa dłonie po moją koszulkę, gładząc lekko moją skórę. - Jak się spało? - Z tobą dobrze, a bez ciebie już gorzej - mruczy, spoglądając mi w oczy. W dalszym ciągu muska palcami mój brzuch, co nieco mnie rozprasza. - Siadaj do stołu, zanim wystygnie kolacja - mówię, ale dziewczyna ma chyba inne plany. Zahacza kciukiem o zapięcie moich spodni i uśmiecha się lubieżnie. - Odgrzejemy sobie - szepcze mi do ucha, lekko je gryząc, a następnie zsuwa moje spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Patrząc mi w oczy, klęka przede mną i łapie w dłoń mojego penisa, na co cicho jęczę. Brązowooka uśmiecha się, składając drobny pocałunek na samym czubku. Opieram się biodrami o blat, zagarniając jej włosy na jedną stronę. Dziewczyna wsuwa mnie głębiej do usta, kręcąc językiem przy napletku, przez co jęczę głośno. Porusza powoli głową, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Wypycham lekko biodra, dotykając głową o tył jej gardła. Brunetka pomaga sobie dłonią u podstawy, odsuwając się delikatnie, by przejechać językiem po całej mojej długości. - Zaraz dojdę, maleńka - mamroczę, a dziewczyna otwiera usta, wysuwając język. Łapię członka w dłoń, masując go szybko. Nie mija chwila, a tryskam krótką fontanną w usta brunetki. O dziwo, połyka wszystko z lubieżnym uśmiechem. - Teraz możemy zająć się jedzeniem - unosi się w górę, całując mnie namiętnie w usta.